


A sight only meant for me

by Saku015



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 20201 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Kagehina NSFW Week 2021, M/M, Possession, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Time Skip, Top Kageyama Tobio, Uniforms, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Hinata shows up at breakfast wearing Kageyama's uniform.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 20201 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115591
Kudos: 151
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	A sight only meant for me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hickey./Uniform.

Hinata appearing in the dining room wearing his Adlers uniform wasn’t something Kageyama was prepared for. Due to them not being roommates for a change, he had no idea what kind of attire the other slept, and given the fact that all of his other teammates were wearing their pajamas, Hinata had no reason who he should have changed his own to his volleyball uniform.

”Good morning everyone!” The orange greeted the others, sitting down between Bokuto and Sakusa. He was still too asleep to notice the strange looks his teammates were sending to his direction.

”Good morning, Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu greeted him back with a smirk on his lips. ”Good pajamas you have.”

”Hehe, thanks,” Hinata answered, bulling the T-shirt to his nose involuntarily. ”I fished it out from my luggage last night.”

’So that was where my uniform’d disappeared.’ Kageyama thought to himself as he was standing up, ready to strangle Atsumu.

”Killing idiots do not solve anything,” Iwaizumi mouthed to his as he held him back. Kageyama growled, but sat back down.

”He won’t get away with it,” he mumbled back, but his eyes hadn’t left Shouyou, not for a minute. He was just too adorable of that.

”I never would’ve thought that there was a more annoying person than Shittykawa, but Miya proved me wrong,” Iwaizumi groused, gaining an offended gasp from Atsumu and a snicker from Sakusa.

After that, their coach came up to their table, reminding them that practice was about to start within an hour, so they should pick up their pace. Hearing that, everyone finished their breakfast quickly, stood up, and hurried back to their room. Hinata wasn’t an exception, but his arm was grabbed, preventing him in it.

”What the hell, Kageyama?!” He asked angrily as his boyfriend pulled him into a dark corner. ”We’ll be late.”

”I never would’ve thought you have such sticky hands,” he said, his deep voice sending shivers down on Shouyou’s spine. ”Stealing my uniform without permission… You know bad boys need to be punished, right?” Kageyama asked, and Shouyou pouted.

”But we didn’t end up being roommates, and your uniform smelled like you!” He whined, and Tobio felt his heart making a flip. 

He groaned, and squeezed his eyes. His boyfriend was just too fucking cute. He leaned to Shouyou’s neck, then bit down hard. Shouyou let out a noise, which was both a moan and a yelp. When Tobio leaned back, there was a fresh hickey on the ginger’s neck. He leaned to Shouyou’s ear, and whispered.

”Don’t you ever dare take what’s mine without permission ever again,” he ordered, and Shouyou nodded, gulping hard, ”and don’t you ever dare show up in it. This is a sight only meant for me.”


End file.
